Romeo and Juliet
by LovingRainbow
Summary: Lucy performs the role of Juliet in a play, and Gray becomes the Romeo. What happens when Natsu becomes jealous? Will he tell his feelings to her? Will they have a sweet ending? Read to find out. And review too.


**_Hi everyone. Its been an awfully long time since I have written something decent._ :P _You guys all know how much I love typing junk and shit, but not everything I type turns out to be shit (lol, that was weird!). So, I am thinking of typing something after a reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllllllllllllyyyyy long time (What's the use of having a Fanfiction account and not publishing anything! I mean hello!)_**

 ** _So guys, I had been awfully busy, like really awfully busy with shitty school tests, and of course Youtube videos, and now, HERE I AM! Wanna type a Fairy Tail story you know...something sane. So I cooked up this story. (I know the English Dubbed part of the anime, and so, according to me, Juvia has an accent)_**

 ** _(BTW, why are mom's so worried about OUR rooms being clean?)_**

* * *

 ** _ROMEO AND JULIET_**

"NO!" One could practically hear Lucy scream from under the ocean.

"Why not? We all have come back from a tiring mission, and it will be relaxing a method." Erza said. Lucy puffed her cheeks. she was embarrassed, and clearly she didn't want to listen to Erza.

Mirajane looked at Lucy with a kind smile. "Mira, you are prettier than me! you will look better as Juliet!" Mira smiled and said, "But Lucy chan, I have to serve the customers and Lisanna will help me! I most possibly cant do it, though I would love to. But you will look amazing as Juliet. You have beautiful blond hair."

Lucy frowned. "No, I'll mess up." she said.

"You wont, as you are used to reading stories. You will memorize the lines perfectly." Mirajane said. Lucy looked nervously at Mira. She was being given a very important role in the play that Fairy Tail will conduct on the next week. Even though it was just for fun, Master Makarov thought that a guild should be able to do many things, not only perform magical tasks. And Mira was choosing Lucy for the task.

She sighed. "Who'll be the Romeo?"

"It will be Gray." Erza said, sipping a cup of tea.

"Gray? Won't Juvia be angry?" Lucy asked.

"Juvia was sad, but she has an accent, you know, which might not be suitable for the play. Moreover, I doubt shell be able to keep a straight face while looking at Gray, so we had to cancel on her."

Lucy absentmindedly played with a strand of her hair. "Hmm, I'll do it."

* * *

"What? You are Juliet?" Natsu asked, eating a big piece of bread.

"Yes. I wonder what Mira sees in me." Lucy sighed. Natsu was again lingering in her house, and she was telling him about it.

"Hmmm. Who's the Romeo?" He asked.

" Gray."

He almose spat out his bread. "WHAT?" And started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Lucy asked, irritated.

"That fool can't even protect himself, he'll be Romeo? He'll destroy the whole play!"

"I don't think so." Lucy said. "He's handsome, smart, cute, intelligent, and perfect. I am sure the ladies will love it if he's the Romeo!" Lucy said.

Natsu stopped laughing. His face darkened. "What?" He asked.

"Yeah." Lucy said. "What's happened to you?"

Natsu smirked, and looked away. "Nothing. Sorry, I remembered some work. Gotta go, bye." Saying so, he left.

What's with him?! Lucy said to herself, and finally after taking her dinner went to sleep.

* * *

The rehearsals went smoothly. Lucy was a better learner than she thought she was. When the day of the play arrived, Mirajane made her wear a beautiful dress.

"You look amazing!" Mira said. Lucy examined herself. She was wearing a beautiful gown with her hair tied up in a cute ribbon. "Thanks Mira." She said. When Mira excused herself, Lucy thought to herself. "Natsu hasn't visited me for so many days. I wonder what's the matter with him." But no allowing much thoughts, she went away to the hall, from where she will finally be directed to the stage.

* * *

"Romeo, Romeo, wherefore are thou Romeo!"

The first few seconds went exceedingly well. Both Lucy and Gray acted like excellent actors, and both if them seemed totally in love. Everyone seemed to enjoy the play perfectly. Wine was distributed among the audience. Everything was smooth and perfect.

"Oh! Tired!" Lucy welled, as Mira gave her a drink. "You act so nice." Mira said. Erza and the rest of the crew also praised Lucy.

"Master Gray is also so handsome!" Juvia said, her eyes looking like hearts.

Lucy smiled. Suddenly, she saw Natsu entering the room, with Happy, in a leisurely manner. "Where were you, Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Nowhere, Gramps sent me on a mission." He said, looking at Lucy. His eyes never left her, as he said, "Has the play started? Are you dressed in Juliet's clothes?"

"Yeah." She blushed. "How do I look?"

"Fantastic, Lucy." Happy said, but Natsu was looking at her darkly. "How many scenes left?" He asked instead.

"One. Just the last scene." Erza said.

* * *

TThe last scene ended in emmense cries and shouts from the audience. Lucy and Gray shared a sad kiss in the end, just like the real play, and both if them died. Thus the play ended.

* * *

"It was awesome!" Mira said. Lisanna was smiling. Cana was drinking. Everyone had a happy mood. Lucy smiled, and was surrounded by many fans and watchers from the audience. "Did you kiss Gray for real? How did it feel?"

"No, it wasnt a real kiss." She corrected them. As the fangirls grew, somebody suddenly pulled Lucy's hand from the crowd. "Sorry girls." It was Natsu. "I have a very important discussion with Lucy." Saying so, he pulled her away from the guild.

* * *

"Natsu, Natsu what is it?"

Finally, they stopped at the edge of a cliff. "Why is Happy not with us?"

"He's with Charles." He said, in a grim voice and finally stopped in front of a cliff.

"Oh." Lucy said. Natsu sat down. Lucy sat down with him.

The cool breeze was refreshing. Lucy tucked her hair behind her ear. "Its beautiful." She said looking at the sky. "But why did you bring me here?"

Natsu looked down. "Tell me something, Luce, do you like Gray?"

Lucy shrieked. "NO! FROM WHERE WOULD YOU GET THAT IDEA?"

"I just thought, 'cause you praised him so much that day. You called him handsome, smart, cute, intelligent, and perfect. Remember?"

"Wow! You remember word by word!" She said. "But praising him doesnt mean that i like him. But why do you ask?"

"I dont know. I felt something here." Natsu touched his chest above his heart. "I felt a tug here when you praised him."

Lucy blushed. "Oh!" Was all she could say.

The breeze blew more coolly. "But I feel ok now, now that you say you dont like him." Natsu smiled.

"Were you jealous?" Lucy asked.

He didnt reply for sometime. After that he said, "A bit. Yeah."

"Why?"

The leaves of a nearby tree rustled. Natsu smiled. "Why else? Because i dont want you to be someone else's Juliet."

Lucy blushed. "Oh Natsu." She looked at him, and smiled. "You are my one and only Romeo."

Natsu smiled. Softly, he cupped her cheek and the two of them shared the sweetest kiss ever.

After the kiss ended, Lucy rested her head on his shoulder. Natsu looked at the moon and whispered, "You are my Juliet. Only my. And no one else's."


End file.
